N'en fais pas toute une histoire !
by keikoku89
Summary: Il y a des jours où Bobby ferait mieux de rester au lit... ou peut-être pas. OS pour ce jour spécial Rated T pour language vulgaire.


_Voilà un petit one-shot pour ce jour spécial^^^_

_C'est un petit truc pondu ce week-end mais l'idée était là depuis la semaine dernière^^_

_Vive Bobby chou!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**N'en fais pas toute une histoire !**

Quand Kitty lui tendit le paquet qu'elle avait dans les bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres et le rose aux joues, Bobby commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Quelle mouche avait piqué les filles de l'école en ce jour radieux pour qu'elles soient subitement devenues si étranges ? C'était la cinquième qui l'abordait, tout charme en avant. Il était peut-être naturellement populaire mais même pour lui, ça faisait vraiment beaucoup ! Surtout à si peu d'intervalle !

Il l'accepta poliment avant qu'elle ne se sauve en gloussant.

"C'était quoi ça ? S'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.  
- Une tentative de drague minable d'une gamine pas assez équipée pour la moindre activité intéressante" lâcha John, à qui il n'avait strictement rien demandé.  
Il lui jeta un regard de désapprobation.  
"J'avais compris merci ! Je parlais de ce soudain intérêt pour ma personne John.  
- Elles sont folles ces nanas, c'est pas nouveau ! Tomber raide de toi pff, elles ont de la merde dans les yeux !  
- Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des compliments de ta part John ! Moi je trouve ça bizarre. T'es pas curieux ?  
- Non" répondit le pyromane avec cet air que l'iceberg détestait tant.  
Celui qui dit clairement que la discussion l'indiffère et que par conséquent, il ne voit pas l'utilité de la poursuivre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le couloir pour se rendre sur le terrain de basket, plongés dans un silence religieux. De toute façon, Bobby était trop concentré sur les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire pour faire attention à quelque chose d'autre.

Non vraiment, ces déclarations d'amour n'étaient pas claires du tout ! Oh, il ne mettait pas en doute les sentiments que les filles avouaient ressentir à son égard, après tout à quoi cela les aurait avancées de mentir puisqu'elles savaient qu'il pourrait les rejeter, mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi lui donner des tas de manuels d'études ou de brochures d'apprentissages ? Et pourquoi diable tout ces paquets cadeaux de couleur rouge ?

"Arrête de te prendre la tête Ice ! Ta tête chauffe tellement que tu vas finir par fondre. Et compte pas sur moi pour t'éponger !"

La voix agacée de John le sortit de ses pensées et il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain. John le regardait d'un air énervé, ballon en main. Oh non, il devait attendre que Bobby se bouge pour commencer à jouer depuis un moment.

Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça, mais John n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de patient. En tout cas, pas le genre de personne à attendre que son meilleur ami sorte de sa rêverie.

Le blondinet s'en voulut et se promit d'arrêter de ressasser cette affaire. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était se disputer avec son meilleur ami...

********************************

Ils étaient tous les deux en route pour aller manger une glace dans la cuisine, glace que John avait consenti à accorder à Bobby au terme d'un match éreintant malgré sa préférence pour piquer une tête dans la piscine lorsqu'une fille surgit brusquement devant eux, comme un diable de sa boîte.

"Bobby ! Je te cherchais. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, c'est pour... enfin... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi !" cria t-elle d'un coup.

Le pauvre glaçon eut un brusque mouvement de recul dû à la surprise mais sa prétendante crut probablement qu'elle se faisait jeter et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle éclata en sanglots et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Bobby reprit difficilement ses esprits et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, blasé.

"Bon, on va se la manger cette glace Ice ? On n'a pas toute la journée !"

Le pyromane continua à parler à Bobby jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter. Fronçant les sourcils, il décida de vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas avant d'accuser son ami.

"Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Hum...  
- Bobby, j'en ai ras le bol. Je quitte l'école. J'ai besoin de retourner cramer quelques  
humains et de m'entraîner avec Magnéto.  
- Hum..."

Ulcéré, John attrapa Bobby par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier. Celui-ci sursauta et regarda le pyromane qui manquait de lui déboîter l'épaule d'un air hagard, tiré violemment de ses réflexions.

"Tu fais chier ! Bordel Bobby, si tu voulais penser à ces conneries à longueur de temps fallait pas me proposer de passer la journée entres potes ! Je t'aurais foutu la paix ! Merde, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec un zombie !"

Bobby se dégagea doucement de la prise de John et grimaça. Mais il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la douleur de son corps ou de la sensation d'être en dessous de tout.

"Je suis désolé John... Je..." commença t-il avant de s'arrêter subitement. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour s'excuser, pour montrer à John à quel point il était navré de l'avoir laissé tomber. Et cette foutu histoire embrouillait ces idées.

"Encore à cogiter sur ces stupides gamines ? T'as toujours pas compris d'où venait le problème... Laisse tomber, ça me saoûle. Reviens me voir quand t'auras acheté un cerveau !" lança sèchement John avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.  
L'iceberg n'esquissa pas un geste dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'il disparut à l'angle du couloir, Bobby soupira tragiquement. Et merde. Il avait déconné sévère là... Tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il se rattrape. Si possible avant le repas parce que manger sans John, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle.  
Enfin, il allait d'abord s'occuper de régler son problème sans quoi la réconciliation ne durerait pas longtemps. Il allait commencer par...

Bobby passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant nerveusement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Et zut ! Il aurait bien eu besoin de John sur ce coup-là... Surtout qu'il avait eu l'air de savoir quelque chose à propos de tout ça. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait plus lui demander. Que faire ?

Tiens, il pouvait aller voir Malicia, elle saurait sûrement quelque chose. Beaucoup de filles l'aimaient bien, elles lui avaient peut-être confié ce qu'il se passait. Il abandonna avec regret sa glace et partit vers le dortoir des filles.

********************************

"Je suis désolée pour toi Bobby mais je n'y peux rien si ces filles te trouvent à leur goût. La plupart sont amoureuses de toi depuis le premier jour où tu leur as parlée. J'entends parler de toi à longueur de temps, et Bobby m'a tenue la porte par ci et Bobby m'a souri par là... Je finis par savoir le moindre de tes gestes ! Si tu n'étais pas si... Prince charmant aussi !" lui reprocha Malicia.

Bobby essaya de se ratatiner sur lui-même face aux reproches de Marie. Pourtant, il finit par retenter sa chance, légèrement penaud mais décidé.

"S'il te plaît Marie, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Cette histoire va me rendre fou. Pourquoi se déclarent-elles toutes aujourd'hui ? Si tu sais quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, je t'en supplie dis-le moi !"

Malicia hésita quelques secondes mais devant l'air de chiot battu de Bobby craqua finalement. Elle aussi, cette histoire la mettait sur les nerfs.

"Laisses-moi tranquille Bobby ! Je ne sais rien ! Et si ça te travaille autant, trouves une autre occupation ! Tu n'as qu'à aller regarder la télé ! S'énerva-t-elle.  
- Marie...  
- Vas regarder la télé !"

Bobby s'en fut avant que la colère de Malicia ne la pousse à lui toucher le bras, volontairement. Non content de s'être disputer avec John à cause de cette stupide obsession, voilà qu'il se brouillait avec Marie pour les mêmes raisons. Déjà deux amis victime de ce mauvais sort ! Si ça continuait, d'ici le repas, ce serait carrément l'hécatombe. Quelle journée pourrie !

Ne sachant plus que faire, le blondinet décida d'aller ruminer sa malchance sur le canapé du salon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mâter un soap minable et il serait en Enfer.

********************************

Et encore une. La dixième ! Bon sang, à ce train là, la moitié des filles les plus âgées seraient venues l'aborder le même jour ! Rien que d'y penser, le pauvre glaçon en avait des sueurs froides, sans rire !

Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, il remarqua qu'un attroupement inhabituel s'y trouvait déjà. Tous se turent brusquement à son arrivée. Pressentant le pire, il s'approcha de ce qui semblait les captiver, le panneau d'affichage.

Lorsque son regard se posa enfin dessus, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Tout ce qui s'était passé avant n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pour le coup, il y était vraiment en Enfer.

Son profil de fête était accroché. Le 30 Avril, la saint Robert. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il y avait sur un simple tableau des informations personnelles sur lui, certaines issues d'Internet probablement, d'autres récoltées en filature d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

**Saint Robert**

_Nom et prénom_ : Robert Louis Drake  
_Origine_ :  
_Age_ : 18 ans  
_Date de naissance_ : 28/12/80  
_Taille_ : 1,80m  
_Yeux_ : Bleus océan.  
_Cheveux_ : Blonds bouclés.  
_Physique _: musclé, corps de sportif.  
_Signification_ : Robert est un prénom issu du germanique  
"hrod"/Gloire et "behrt"/Brillant  
On peut le traduire par "la gloire resplendissante"  
_Qualités_ : Intelligent-Cultivé-Solidité-Charme-Gentil.  
_Défauts_ : Ami avec Allerdyce-Naif.  
_Couleur_ : Rouge  
_Diamant_ : Rubis  
_Métal_ : Cuivre  
_Informations supplémentaires_ : Robert se disait en vieux français d'un mari qui se laissait  
mener par sa femme.  
Robert est aussi le nom d'une célèbre marque de dictionnaire.  
Il est le prince charmant par excellence, sera toujours galant avec sa femme et attentionné.

Le pire fut sans doute les photos qui accompagnaient les propos de l'affiche, des photos de lui jouant au basket, à la piscine... Il y en avait même une de lui dans les vestiaires ! Avec juste une ridicule serviette pour préserver sa pudeur de tous les regards fixes des élèves.

Lorsque Bobby comprit que les déclarations n'étaient dues qu'à la vue de ce... torchon, il se sentit horriblement mal. Cette blague était vraiment de très mauvais goût ! Ce n'était peut-être pas parti d'une mauvaise intention ou d'en le but de lui nuire, mais il avait horreur qu'on expose sa vie privée. La personne qui avait fait ce canular pouvait se vanter de l'avoir mis dans la situation la plus humiliante de sa vie.

Les filles ne semblaient pas être de cet avis puisqu'elles s'étaient lancées à sa poursuite alors qu'il détalait comme un lapin, les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate trop mûre. Il essaya tant bien que mal de les semer, complètement affolé.

Le pauvre Iceberg n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : se terrer dans un coin, tout seul, jusqu'à l'année prochaine et que tout le monde en ait oublié son existence même.

********************************

Bobby avait réussi à se débarrasser de toutes les groupies au terme d'une course poursuite effrayante. Puis, il s'était caché toute la journée. Coup de bol, il n'avait croisé personne dans les endroits où il avait trouvé refuge.

Après cette rassurante solitude, l'heure du repas était arrivée et il avait bien fallu qu'il mange. Mais refusant de se retrouver à nouveau au centre de la scène, il avait attendu un moment où la cuisine était vide ainsi que les alentours pour chaparder quelques paquets de biscuits et une bouteille de soda.

Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit fut tombée depuis 3 bonnes heures que Bobby décida qu'il pouvait revenir à sa chambre sans risque. Parce qu'il avait beau être mort de honte, il ne comptait pas passer la nuit dehors.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui après avoir longé le couloir, il marcha silencieusement dans l'obscurité pour atteindre son lit. Il sursauta et se tourna vers la lit de John lorsque celui-ci alluma sa lampe de chevet.

"Où t'étais passé ?"

Bobby se tordit nerveusement les mains, ne sachant pas s'il devait avouer à John où il s'était planqué.

"Je t'ai posé une question ! Tu reviens d'où comme ça ?! Grogna un John agressif.  
- Euh... ne put que balbutier un Bobby à qui la situation échappait complètement.  
- T'as filé quand t'as appris le pourquoi de l'histoire ?"

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, à moins que ce ne soit pour reprocher à John de ne pas l'avoir prévenu alors qu'il était visiblement au courant. Cependant, il n'eut le temps de faire ni l'un ni l'autre car John continua sur sa lancée, l'empêchant de parler.

"Ou peut-être que finalement, tu as trouvé une admiratrice à ton goût ! C'était bien votre  
petite sauterie ?!!  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
- Quoiqu'avec le choix que t'avais, tu t'en es peut-être fait plusieurs !  
- Mais...  
- Elles s'en sont vantées les garces ! C'était à qui s'était faite l'Iceberg le plus longtemps !  
- Que...  
- Tu cachais bien ton jeu ! T'es qu'une sale train...  
- Tais-toi!!!!!" hurla Bobby, coupant net les accusations de John.

Il reprit difficilement son souffle après cet éclat, suffoquant d'indignation. John ne menait ni plus ni moins qu'un interrogatoire ! Non seulement il l'harcelait de questions mais en plus, il l'insultait ! Il bafouait son amitié en mettant en doute l'attitude qu'avait Bobby avec les autres ! C'était... la chose la plus blessante que Bobby connaisse. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous le regard méprisant de John.

"D'abord, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler au sujet de ces... ragots. C'est vrai que j'ai cherché à savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi on me faisait toutes ces déclarations mais je n'ai rien fait avec qui que ce soit !

Je ne couche pas à droite et à gauche pour me faire plaisir ou même pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un ! Comment peux-tu penser un truc pareil de moi ? Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, qu'on se faisait confiance. Je croyais qu'on était amis... Mais après toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dites,  
maintenant que je sais ce que tu penses de moi, je vois que je me suis trompé..."

Profondément blessé, se sentant trahi par une personne qu'il aimait vraiment, Bobby ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Et voilà, il était définitivement humilié.

"Je ne suis pas un prostitué articula t-il péniblement. Et tant pis si tu me crois pas, t'es qu'un con de toute façon ! Je veux plus jamais te parler !"

Le blondinet durement éprouvé finit d'éclater définitivement en sanglots. Il s'assit sur son lit, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enserra de ses bras.

"Vas t'en ! Laisses-moi tout seul ! Dégage j'te dis !" pleura t-il, essayant vainement de faire rentrer le message dans le crâne de John.

Un long moment passa pendant lequel Bobby ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui tant il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il crut que John était parti jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids soudain dans son dos. Il voulut se débattre mais deux bras brûlants le collèrent contre un torse tout aussi chaud. Bobby aurait voulu le repousser, lui dire ces quatre vérités en face, ne pas se laisser faire. Au lieu de ça, il enfouit juste sa tête entre ses jambes et demeura crispé dans les bras de son meilleur ami?

Un souffle chaud lui balaya la nuque et il frissonna légèrement sous la caresse. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. John pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il lui pardonne ! De toute façon, il doutait que celui-ci s'excuse, c'était une marque de faiblesse d'après Monsieur Allerdyce !

"Je suis désolé chuchota le pyromane à son oreille, ce qui provoqua immédiatement un hoquet de surprise du blondinet. J'ai été vraiment con et pire encore... Je t'ai dit des saloperies à toi, je t'ai accusé alors que je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de telles choses. Je t'ai blessé et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Crois-moi !

La jalousie me fait perdre la tête. Je suis déjà possessif en temps normal, alors quand il s'agit de toi... Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi. Tout ça c'est parce que ça me rend fou de voir toutes ces groupies autour de toi ! Je suis sûr que si je n'étais pas là pour les dissuader de s'approcher, elles te violeraient dans un coin ! J'aurais pas dû reporter ma colère sur toi. Mais je voudrais tellement que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi..."

John émit un petit rire désabusé tandis que Bobby était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il faisait comme s'il s'en moquait mais en réalité, il ne loupait pas une seconde de l'aveu du brun. Là pour le coup, il s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! John était en train de lui dire quoi exactement ? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il essayait de lui avouer qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui ? Alors, ça voulait dire que John était... en train de lui faire sa déclaration ?

"Mais c'est trop tard maintenant hein ? J'ai tout foutu en l'air... Avec mon caractère de merde j'ai gâché la seule chance que j'avais d'être... Je t'ai fait pleuré... Tu pleures à cause de moi... Tout est ma faute, je ne fais que te rendre malheureux. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai de te faire souffrir. C'est mieux que je m'en aille, que je te laisse enfin tranquille. Je te pourrirais plus la vie je te le promets. Au revoir Bobby..." murmura John avant de retirer doucement ses bras qui entouraient le blond, presque à contrecœur.

L'Iceberg agrippa ses manches, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Restes lui demanda t-il sans oser se retourner. Tu ne t'es pas encore fait pardonné.  
- Et combien de temps tu me donnes pour ça ?"

John retint son souffle, attendant la réponse du blondinet qui pouvait le plonger dans un gouffre de douleur ou le combler de joie.

"Autant qu'il le faudra... résonna la voix de Bobby.  
- Tant mieux" sourit le pyromane, d'un vrai grand sourire. Oui tant mieux.

« Dis-moi Bobby, ça te dirait d'assister au plus beau dégradé de rouge de toute ta vie ? »

**The end.**

_Désolée si les personnages sont un peu OOC. Je suis pas sure qu'un bad boy comme John s'excuserait comme ça ou que Bobby pleurerait comme une fillette. :$_

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude des one-shots, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu oser poster ce machin… Pardonnez-moi !!!_

_Le prochain truc que je posterai sera surement la suite d'AUTOPSIE D'UN MEURTRIER parce que pour Observations au microscope, c'est un peu la dèche question idée^^"_


End file.
